Enterlude
by my-sams-town
Summary: Mi primer fic, o mejor dicho intento. Dos mundos distintos con nexos entre ellos se cruzaran... No soy dueña de nada, solo el contexto, los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Fox y los srs. Murphy, Falchuk y Brennan


Hace rato que empecé leyendo fanfiction y me dije porque no me animo a escribir algo yo? Asique acá estamos, haciendo el intento.

Pido disculpas si encuentran muchos argentinismos durante su lectura, es imposible sacárselos.

Quedan advertidos, bueno como saben no soy dueña de nada, todos los personajes son propiedad de Fox y de los Srs. Murphy, Falchuk y Brennan(si yo fuera la dueña, Glee hubiera terminado en la temporada 3 después de que Rachel vació su locker mientras Finn la espera) yo simplemente les doy un nuevo contexto!

Esta historia se llama "Enterlude" en honor a uno de los temas de mi álbum favorito "Sam's Town" de mi banda favorita"The Killers" (altamente recomendable) como es mi primer fic lo creí adecuado, dicho esto acá les dejo mi historia… o el comienzo de ella

**Enterlude**

Capitulo 1

- ¡Rachel! ¡No sabes lo que te tengo para contarte! – dijo Quinn Fabray entrando en mi cuarto, sin siquiera golpear, algo bastante común entre nosotras, después de más de dos décadas de amistad y más de 4 años viviendo juntas la privacidad no es lujo que nos podamos dar entre nosotras.

- Umm, me pregunto que será… – le respondí sin prestarle mucha atención mientras leía el libreto para mi próxima audición, la verdad que por su tono deduje que deber ser algún chisme de esos que solo a ella le interesan.

- Podrías fingir un poco de interés – me dijo Quinn.

- ¡Ay Quinn, me muero de ganas de saber! ¡Cuéntame por favor! – Le dije con falso entusiasmo en mi voz sin levantar la vista del libreto.

-Voy a ignorar tu actitud y tono sarcástico. Si no fuera porque el chisme es muy jugoso y me muero de ganas de contártelo, no te diría nada… - dijo Quinn.

Me reí de su comentario y le dije que me contara el chisme, a esta altura ya me empezó a picar la curiosidad.

- Cuando entraba al edificio, escuché unos gritos, y ¿de quién era provenían? Si, de la loca de Sugar, estaba haciéndole una escena a Rorie en plena planta baja, donde los ve todo el mundo. Se estaba gritando e insultándolo de arriba abajo, si no fuera por el portero, que intervino, Rorie se hubiera llevado los dedos de Sugar tatuados en la cara – dijo Quinn riéndose- la verdad que me cortó la diversión ese hombre…

- De esos dos a esta altura no me sorprende nada, un día se aman con locura y al otro día se pelean para siempre, no entiendo como siguen juntos… - respondí.

La verdad es que la vida amorosa de nuestros vecinos no tiene nada que envidiarle a la novela mexicana que mira a las 8 de la noche mi Pá, así le digo a mi Papá Hiram, mientras que a Leroy le digo Papá, así es Rachel Berry tiene dos padres gay.

- Y visten lo que dicen "para cada roto existe un descocido", menos para mí que aparentemente no hay costurera que me arregle… - dijo Quinn en tono resignado.

Estos días pasados Quinn ha estado media triste porque Joe, su ex novio, la dejo para irse de gira con la banda de la iglesia, patético lo sé, el hippie amante de Jesús prefirió ir a cantarle al Señor antes que a mi mejor amiga. De más esta decir que encabeza la lista de los más odiados por Rachel Berry (seguido muy de cerca por Sandy Ryersonmi profesor de música y teatro de la secundaria que un año se negó a darme el protagónico en la obra del colegio)

–No Quinn, no caigamos en la depresión otra vez, ya lo habíamos superado, el que pierde en esta situación es él.

- Si, ya sé, tenes razón, cambiemos de tema mejor, ¿te llamo el tío Leroy para avisarte de la fiesta? –Quinn preguntó

- Hoy temprano me llamó Pá y algo me dijo, no me dio muchos detalles porque estaba apurado y me comento así no más… - le respondí.

- Es este sábado, tenemos que ir de shopping urgente, ¡no tengo nada que ponerme! – exageró Quinn, su ropero tiene más ropa que el shopping mismo.

- La verdad que no tengo ni ganas de ir, cada año que pasa esas "fiestas" del Poder Judicial se vuelven más aburridas, la idea no me tienta para nada… - dije con un suspiro.

Leroy Berry y Russell Fabray son amigos desde hace muchos años, se conocieron en la Universidad donde ambos cursaban la carrera de abogacía, una vez recibidos pusieron un estudio de abogados juntos y hoy en día ambos son jueces. De allí mi amistad con Quinn, prácticamente nos criamos juntas. Cada año nuestros padres se turnan y organizan una fiesta donde invitan a todo aquel que tiene un poco de poder en la ciudad de New York, de mas esta decir lo horribles que son esas fiestas, si no fuera porque Quinn está obligada a asistir también no se qué haría.

– A mi menos, pero no me podes negar que es una excelente excusa para comprar un vestido nuevo – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

– Para vos Quinn, cualquier excusa es buena para comprar ropa nueva y destrozar la tarjeta de crédito de tu papá – dije.

– ¡Hey! Él me obliga a ir a esa fiesta aburrida, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es sacarle algo de provecho. ¡Dale Ray, vamos al shopping! Si encontramos un vestido que te guste pagó yo… bah Papá Fabray – dijo Quinn guiñándome un ojo.

Me reí y ante su insistencia acepte. Quinn siempre logra convencerme de hacer cualquier cosa.

– Esta bien Quinn vamos de shopping, ¡El tío Russell paga los vestidos y el tío Leroy los zapatos! – dije sacando mi tarjeta de crédito.

Aunque no me guste usar el dinero de mi padre la lógica de Quinn tiene sentido, si nos obligan a ir a esta fiesta algún provecho le tenemos que sacar.

Y entre medio de risas salimos hacia el shopping.

* * *

Finn Hudson salió del colegio en donde trabaja hace 6 meses y se dirigió a casa de sus padres, su madre Carole Hummel llamó temprano ese día para invitarlo a una cena familiar.

Finn estuvo bastante indeciso en si aceptar o no el ir a cenar con sus padres, sabiendo el sermón que le esperaría al llegar a la casa, pero siendo un joven profesor de 25 años con muchas horas a su cargo, no posee demasiado tiempo como para cocinarse todas las noches, sin mencionar la carencia de habilidades culinarias, por eso la oportunidad de comida cacera caliente provista por su madre es una oferta muy tentadora como para rechazarla.

Finn llego a la puerta de uno de los edificios situado en una de las zonas más caras de New York, inspirando profundamente ingresa al mismo.

Saludando a Robert, el portero, quien le devuelve el saludo más una sonrisa, hace su camino hacia el ascensor, una vez adentro presiona el número del departamento de sus padres.

Finn suspira profundamente y sale del ascensor.

En el living del departamento estaban sentados su hermano Kurt y su padre Burt, técnicamente son su hermanastro y padrastro, pero la relación entre ellos es tan fuerte y cercana, que algo tan trivial como los apellidos y el ADN, no influyen para nada.

– Pero mira a quien trajo el hambre – dijo Burt con una sonrisa en los labios, levantándose del sillón y acercándose para darme un abrazo.

– Ya me conocen, la mejor manera de ganar mi corazón es a través de mi estómago - respondí con una sonrisa también, mientras abrazaba a mi padre.

–Veo que tu sentido de la moda sigue siendo horrible – dijo Kurt en forma de saludo.

– No tanto como tu peinado - respondí.

– De que estás hablando, mi peinado es sublim… - sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase me le acerque y le revolví el pelo.

- ¡FINNNNN! - Gritó Kurt - Pase horas peinándome para que un segundo, un hereje de la moda me lo arruine.

-¡Finn, Kurt! Basta de pelear – dijo Carole entrando en el living – 25 años tiene cada uno dejen de comportarse como niños - dijo en tono enojado, pero la sonrisa en su cara la delataba.

- ¡Finny, mi vida! estás trabajando mucho últimamente, casi no nos vemos, te extraño tanto – dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Ahí va el primer reproche de la noche.

- Ya lo sé Má pero no es que yo no quiera verte, tengo muchas horas en el colegio, sabes cómo es esto, soy el nuevo y si falta alguien debo cubrirlos – le respondí, es mi forma de decir indirectamente que soy el esclavo del colegio, el derecho de piso que todo nuevo integrante debe pagar.

- Ya se hijo, pero igual te extraño, mínimo una visita de vez en cuando a tu madre sin el ofrecimiento de comida en el medio no está de más – me dijo, reproche número 2, me pregunto cuántos serán al final de la cena.

-Tenes razón Má, perdón desde ahora prometo pasar más seguido – le dije, es mejor darle la razón para acortar el reto y la verdad es que yo también la extraño.

- Así me gusta Finny - me dijo acariciándome la mejilla – Ahora todos a lavarse las manos que ya sirvo la cena – dijo Carole camino a la cocina.

Una vez ubicados cada uno en su lugar comenzamos a comer y a charla poniéndonos al día con nuestras respectivas vidas.

– Mamá cuando tengas un rato tenes que pasar por la boutique así le ajustamos los últimos detalles al vestido – dijo Kurt.

Kurt se graduó de diseñador de modas hace un par de años atrás y este último ha podido cumplir su sueño de abrir su boutique con su propia línea de diseños, los cuales están ganando gran fama en el mundo de la moda en New York.

–El traje de Papá ya está listo asique cuando pases, podes llevártelo y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, Finn vos también tenes que pasar por la boutique, necesitas probarte el traje – me dijo Kurt.

– ¿Traje? ¿Para que necesito yo un traje? – le pregunté confundido a Kurt.

–Para la fiesta de este sábado Finn - dijo Kurt en un tono como si estuviera explicando lo más obvio de este mundo – Ningún hermano de Kurt Hummel vas a ir a una fiesta vestido de jeans camisa y zapatillas – dijo Kurt horrorizándose ante el prospecto de su hermano vestido así para la fiesta.

– ¿De qué hablas Kurt? Yo no voy a ir a ninguna fiesta este sábado – respondí enojándome.

- Finny querido - intervino mi madre - Para eso era la cena esta noche…

- Este sábado uno de los jueces más poderosos de la ciudad, va a dar una fiesta y estamos invitados – dijo Burt interrumpiendo a mi madre.

- Me alegro por ustedes, vayan y disfruten, pero yo no voy – respondí.

- Finn - dijo Burt en un tono un poco más autoritario – Invitaron a toda la familia y vos sos parte de esta familia, me gustaría que vinieras y me brindaras un poco mas de apoyo, sabes que es época de elecciones y necesitamos dar una buena imagen para ganar aliados – dijo Burt.

Burt está en campaña para su reelección como senador y necesita el apoyo de su familia en esta época de elecciones, yo lo entiendo a eso, pero la idea de pasar un sábado rodeado de todas esas personas no me agrada para nada.

– Hijo - dijo Burt con voz más serena – Sé que no es tu escena, pero me gustaría tenerte ahí conmigo, no por las apariencias, sabes que eso no me interesa, sino para sentir tu apoyo, sabes que este es un proyecto no solo mío, muchas personas cuentan conmigo, para seguir luchando por sus derechos en el Senado – me dijo Burt.

Puesto de esa manera no puedo negarme al pedido de mi padre. Con un gran suspiro respondí:

- Esta bien, pero en cuanto me empiece a aburrir me voy – le advertí a Burt.

- Me parece justo, eso sí, trata de quedarte más de media hora - dijo Burt mitad en broma mitad en serio.

- No prometo nada – dije riéndome, Burt me miró serio y mi sonrisa desapareció – está bien prometo quedarme más de media hora…

- Buenísimo - dijo Kurt entusiasmado – ¡Mañana te quiero en la boutique para probarte el traje!

Ugggg mañana va a ser un día muy largo…

* * *

Y que me dicen ,tiene o no futuro esta historia?


End file.
